naruto: the two prophecys
by InuyameTaisho
Summary: what if there were two babies born with the same prophecy Naruto Uzumaki and inuyame Taisho. Naruto being a jinjuraki and Inuyame being a Inu-Hanyou fallow them through all their trials. I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR NARUTO ONLY INUYAME.
1. prologue

**Prologue**

* * *

Deep in Konohagakure the screams of a young women could be heard in the Taisho compound. Inuyasha Taisho paced back and forth outside of the room where his wife Kagome Higurashi was giving birth his older half-brother and head of the clan Sesshomaru Taisho glared at him "foolish little brother stop your pacing." Sesshomaru said, Inuyasha spun around and glared at him

"shut up Sesshomaru." Inuyasha growled, then heard Kagome scream a familiar word

"SIT!" she screamed, Inuyasha then fell face first into the floor creating a small crater. Inuyasha's white dog ears twitched as a loud wailing could be heard from the room he jumped up and looked at the door as Rin came out of the room Inuyasha looked at her

"go on in Inuyasha." Rin said, smiling Inuyasha nodded and slowly walked into the room. Kagome looked at her mate a small pink bundle in her arms

"Inuyasha come meet your pup." Kagome said, Inuyasha walked up to the bed and looked down at the pup in his mate's arms. The pup had silvery black hair with white dog ears. Inuyasha smiled as he looked at the pup. Then she opened her eyes they were a beautiful golden brown causing Kagome to smile

"what will we name her?" Inuyasha asked, kagome's smile grew even bigger

"I know that she will grow up to be strong like her father so her name will be Inuyame." Kagome said, Inuyasha then nodded

"Inuyame it is." Inuyasha said, then Sesshomaru walked in and looked at Inuyame

"she will be a strong pup." Sesshomaru said, Kagome and Inuyasha nodded


	2. chapter one: new student

**Chapter one: new student**

(12 years later)

~Inuyame's pov~

* * *

I woke up to mama's voice I looked at her as she opened the shades "morning Inuyame." Mama said, I nodded and sat up

"morning mama." I said, and saw the sun was just starting to rise I looked at mama like she was nuts

"remember your first day at the academy is today." Mama said, I looked at her then at my calendar and gasped

"oh no I'm going to be late." I said, as I jumped out of bed and ran to my closet I slipped on my kimono which was a light pink with a dark pink obi and went down to my knees I then put on my black tights, black fingerless gloves and then hooked my kunai holster on my right leg. Sitting down at my vanity I picked up my hair brush and began to brush my waist length silvery black hair once I was done I set my brush down and stood up. I ran out of my room and down the stairs almost running into Sesshomaru-sama I managed to flip over him just in time landing behind him I saw him look at me

"pup." He said, in monotone I looked at him

"sorry Sesshomaru-sama I'm in a hurry." I said, and ran off when I got to the door I slipped on my shoes

"bye Inuyame!" I heard papa yell, I smiled

"bye mama bye papa!" I yelled, and ran off my white dog ears twitching soon I reached the academyi slammed open the classroom doors and ran inside I saw the kids stare at me

"who is she?" a girl asked, then I saw Kiba Inuzuka from the Inuzuka clan and his dog Akamaru my golden brown eyes grew wide and I ran to them

"Akamaru." I said, happily as I took him from Kiba who sighed

"really Inuyame?" he asked, I nodded and hugged Akamaru the classroom door slammed open and a boy was thrown past me and into the room. The boy had spikey blond hair and blue eyes he was tied up with a rope. My ears twitched as I gave Akamaru back to Kiba and walked up to the boy. He looked at me

"who are you?" he asked, I sniffed him when I did my eyes grew wide he smelled like a fox I took out a kunai and cut the ropes that bound him he looked at me with wide blue eyes

"my name is Inuyame Taisho what's yours?" I asked, him he began to smile at me

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I going to be hokage." He said, I looked the boy over again he looked like an idiot but I could tell he would be a strong hokage

"I believe you will become hokage Naruto." I said, he looked shocked then smiled

"thanks Inuyame." Naruto said, I nodded and walked to the front of the class just as Iruka walked in he saw me and his eyes grew wide

"good Inuyame you're here." Iruka said, I nodded and walked to him I then stood beside him and faced the class

"I am Inuyame Taisho it's nice to meet you." I said, Iruka looked at the class

"any questions for Inuyame?" Iruka asked, a girl with pink hair raised her hand Iruka nodded to her

"are those ears real?" she asked, I nodded

"yes they are." I said as my ears twitched they gasped

"can we touch them?" asked, a blonde haired girl I looked at her

"I guess but one at a time." I said, they nodded and came up one by one to feel my ears last was Naruto when he touched my ears it felt like electricity coursing through me one word came to my mind and that word was _mate_ he soon pulled his hands away and I inwardly pouted missing the feeling of his touch

"inuyame are you ok?" Naruto asked snapping me back into reality I looked at him

"oh I'm fine Naruto." I said, Naruto nodded and walked back to his seat I looked at Iruka who nodded I then sat down beside Naruto.


	3. Chapter two: Graduation

**Chapter two: graduation**

~inuyame's pov~

* * *

"Inuyame get up do you remember what today is!" I heard mama yell, my golden brown eyes flew open and I looked at the calendar when I saw the day I jumped out of bed and ran to my closet I then got dressed. Sitting at my vanity I brushed my waist length silvery black hair I then put my brush down and ran out of my room and down the stairs flipping over Sesshomaru-sama and then ran to the door I slipped on my shoes and ran out of the house and through the compound. Once I was out of the compound I ran full speed to the academy when I got there I had just made it. I sat down in my seat beside Naruto who looked at me

"Inuyame you were almost late." Naruto said, I nodded

"mama woke me up late." I told, him he nodded then Iruka walked in

"ok class today is the graduation exam when I call your name go into the next room first up is Inuyame Taisho." Iruka said, I stood up and followed iruka into the next room when I got there I saw a man with light blue hair I knew him it was Mizuki

"ok Iruka what do I have to do?" I asked, Iruka looked at me

"ok Inuyame you have to do the clone jutsu." Iruka said, I nodded and flashed through hand signs

"shadow clone jutsu." I whispered, in a puff of smoke 10 solid clones of me showed up Iruka was shocked at first then smiled

"congrats Inuyame you pass." Iruka said, as he handed me a headband I took it and tied it around my neck I then walked out of the class room as Naruto walked in I stopped him and looked at him

"good luck Naruto." I said, he smiled and nodded

"thanks Inuyame." He said, and walked into the room I smiled and walked past Akamaru who barked happily upon seeing my head band I walked out of the academy to see mama and papa waiting I ran to them mama hugged me when she saw the head band that was around my neck

"oh Inuyame congrats." Mama said, papa then ruffled my hair

"good job Inuyame." He said, then bean to walk away

"hold on we have to wait for Naruto." I said, mama smiled at my words

"you feel attached to the boy don't you Inuyame?" mama asked, I nodded and blushed

"on the first day when I let the class touch my ears it was weird because when Naruto touched my ears it was like electricity coursing through me and a word popped up in my head and that word was mate." I said, mama looked at papa who sighed

"we'll talk about this at home Inuyame." Papa said, I nodded then looked at the academy as Naruto came out he looked sad I then saw that he didn't have a head band he walked to the swing and sat down on it I ran over to him he looked up at me sadly

"I failed the exam Inuyame." He said, I looked at him and then I hugged him when I did electricity shot through my body

"I'm sure you will find a way to be a ninja just have faith Naruto." I said, he hugged me back then Mizuki showed up

"can I talk to Naruto alone?" he asked, I nodded and ran off to mama and papa then went home.


End file.
